Premonition
by desi393
Summary: EPISODE 7 of The Next Generation. Mel gets mad at Wyatt & casts a spell. Poor Wyatt has a bad week due to Mel's spell and...outside influences. The Halliwell clan gets a new White-Lighter as well as clue's about who the Bennetts really are!
1. Quality Time

QUALITY TIME

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

**A/N I am now reworking this one. This was one episode I had big plans for and was less than thrilled with my results.**

Mist swirls around marble pillars reminding visitors of exactly where they were. Several groups of golden robed people congregate. A few are casting sidelong looks at a pair, obviously trying to eavesdrop as nonchalantly as possible.

The pair stood a small distance away. Her golden hood covered her hair except where a few wisps were curling around her face. Her catlike turquoise eyes appraised the man before her.

"We don't usually except 'transfers'," The Elder spoke warmly to the White-Lighter, looking up into his face. "But we don't argue with Destiny…" She narrowed her eyes slightly inspecting the White-Lighter closely. "Keep them safe," she requested, simply. The Elder liked the charges that the White-Lighter was being assigned to. "Your job will be difficult. They don't really appreciate 'interference' from us."

"Don't I know it," the White-Lighter shook his head ruefully.

"Still, they do need a liaison…" She looked him over again, frowning slightly. "Can you handle a job of this magnitude? This isn't one witch or even a small coven…" she reminded him, considering, indeed, arguing with Destiny.

"Who looks after them now?" He questioned simply. "I will protect them," He vowed.

Rebecca nodded slightly. "I don't deny that you have the experience or knowledge to help the family. I don't doubt you at all." She said quietly, motioning that they should continue walking. "I worry about their acceptance of you and your help. We haven't always seen eye-to-eye with these charges…"

(X)

"Mel, when I tell you to run, you run," Wyatt was furious with his sister.

"I wanted to help," she defended herself.

"You almost got us both killed!" Wyatt stated harshly. Usually he was more laid back and had rarely ever yelled at his baby sister, but today hadn't been usual! "You're a precog with remote viewing abilities, Mel. You can't exactly premonition demons to death!"

"Aunt Phoebe has premonitions," Melinda snapped, she was every bit as angry as Wyatt.

"Aunt Phoebe has a black belt! You rarely practice with Nix and Psyche." Wyatt rounded, "You want to fight, Mel? Trust me, you will be. I just hope you're more prepared…" He walked away in disgust.

He and Mel had gone to a movie together. Spending some big brother time with Mel was usually a treat. Only halfway through the movie they'd sensed demon activity. Well, heard the screams for help, anyway. He'd ordered Mel to run. She'd disobeyed. He'd been distracted trying to protect her and the innocent, as well as the two witches had almost died. Wyatt was surprised by the amount of power that he wielded. Once he'd gotten angry enough, his words, no rhyme needed, had created a spell vanquishing the demons. Trouble was he was still angry. Worse, he was terrified. He'd come very close to losing his sister… He didn't need to turn to know that she followed him. He headed to his car.

Melinda sat stonily in the passenger seat, refusing to speak or look at her brother. That was fine with Wyatt; he didn't want to continue arguing. His anger was ebbing and he was feeling the shock of the attack. He hoped she didn't see his hand tremble as he flicked on the radio.

Looking out the window, Mel came up with a plan. Furious with her brother for treating her powers as negligible and furious with the fates for not giving her more, she chanted softly. Maybe she hadn't been practicing her martial arts; she'd been more concerned with memorizing the Book of Shadows! Her words were inaudible under the music coming from the radio.

"What's mine is yours

What's yours is mine

Let our powers cross the line

I offer up my gift to share

Switch our powers through the air."


	2. Perplexing

PERPLEXING

Wyatt had barely spoken to Melinda the entire way back to the manor. When he dropped her off she had jumped out of his car almost before it stopped moving, anxious to be away from him. She'd run up the front steps and slammed into the manor. Wyatt had let her go.

Wyatt never liked going to bed angry, he'd always made a point of resolving conflicts so that his sleep wasn't disturbed. He hadn't bothered to last night and he was paying the price. He rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 2:00 am read the digital face. Great, he'd gotten about a half hour's worth of snooze time since the last time the damn clock had mocked him. His silky pajamas felt rough against his skin so he took the top off. Lying back down in just the black bottoms, he resolved to speak with Mel first thing in the morning…much later in the morning, as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

He groaned, remembering that he'd promised Priscilla he'd help the family move later today. He was suddenly grateful that it was mostly cleaning and painting the family needed done as they had a lack of material possessions.

(X)

Chris flicked on the lights in Wyatt's room. Wyatt awakes abruptly at Chris' rude entry. Sitting up he displays the white tank he wore to bed the night before. "Chris, what the hell?" He exclaimed. Looking at the alarm clock, he's a bit surprised to see that the face reads 1:48 am. He shakes his head to clear it and decides against 2am rationalizations. "I'm not having a great night's sleep." He said. Rubbing his sleepy face with his palm he adds, "I need to apologize to Mel."

"Wyatt, you apologized to Mel four days ago," Chris broke off, "That's not why I'm here." Chris took a deep breath. He sat on the edge of Wyatt's bed, "Wy, Darryl just called. The Bennetts are dead."

"Dead?" Wyatt gasped in shock, "How?"

"Darryl said arson is suspected, someone started their house on fire."

"Chris," Wyatt spoke in confusion, "The Bennetts don't have a house. They live in a hotel."

Chris shot Wyatt a look of concern, "Wyatt, are you feeling okay? We helped them move Monday."

"Today **is** Monday, Chris," Wyatt reminded his brother.

Chris shook his head in denial, "No, Wyatt, today is Thursday." He looked at his older brother sadly, "I just don't know how to tell Mom."

Sure, Piper was a good person, but why would Chris dread telling her about the death of the Bennetts? Wyatt questioned himself, completely confused. Nothing since waking up was making any sense!

"Well, I'll go with you," Wyatt offered, hoping that things would snap into place soon. Chris nodded and left the room silently so that Wyatt could dress in private. A few minutes later, Wyatt was dressed and ready.

The blonde haired Wyatt entered the loft's living room to see Chris' grieved expression. He put his hand on his brother's shaking shoulders, "Chris, we'll work through this," he promised.

"Wyatt! How can you take this so calmly?" Chris demanded hotly, "How can you not worry about how Mom will react when she learns the truth?" His face broke, "Not to mention Aunt Phoebe." He looked at his composed brother in anger, "How can you be so damn cool?" The tears fell from his green eyes making them even brighter than normal.

Shocked, confused and a little hurt by Chris' outburst, Wyatt tried to calm his brother. "I am upset, I'm just still surprised, I guess," he tried to play it off. No sense adding to Chris' distress by admitting that he was entirely clueless.

Chris readily accepted the explanation. He squared his shoulders with a sigh. "Let's go to the manor," he suggested.

Wyatt nodded in agreement and opened the door and stepped out…into a house he'd never seen before.

"Good!" Priscilla called enthusiastically, "I was hoping you'd show soon. Chris has been here for a few hours." She headed towards Wyatt and said quietly, "He told me you'd had an argument with your sister last night and were feeling out of sorts today." She patted his arm confidently, "Don't worry," she smiled, "If I know anything its sisters. And the little fights we get into with them. I'm sure things will be better tomorrow." A disembodied voice called for her. "I'll be right there A..Drew," she smiled brightly at Wyatt, "I think they're still painting the bedrooms, upstairs." She nodded towards the stairs, indicating that he should head up and then she shook her head, "I had to remind Pace that fast forwarding the work would be personal gain." She winked before she turned and walked towards the area her husband's voice had come from, leaving Wyatt staring after her in confusion.

"What the HELL?" was all he said.


	3. Frustration

FRUSTRATION

"Wyatt is that you?" Chris called.

"Yeah," Wyatt answered, heading up the stairs.

"Hurry up, there's a paintbrush with your name on it," Chris warned with a laugh.

Wyatt entered the bedroom, empty except for paint cans and four young men. He saw that Chris was using telekinesis to paint with two separate paint rollers; Pace was fast forwarding his own wall, unknown to his mother. Palmer and Parker, however, were painting the last two walls the old fashioned way.

"You're welcome to share my wall, Wyatt," Parker said in greeting, "Those two decided to be competitive…" he shook his head in the way that Wyatt interpreted to mean 'brothers!' and Wyatt grinned in agreement and accepted the proffered brush. He joined eagerly into the camaraderie.

"Have they been at it all day?" Wyatt asked Parker with a grin.

"Yeah," Parker nodded, his soft hair falling forward to cover one eye. "I don't want to be the party pooper. It's nice to see my brothers having fun with magic for a change."

Wyatt tried to behave as though nothing were going on. "It was pretty much fight fight fight for all of you wasn't it?"

Palmer overheard this last, "Yep, all demon, all the time." The statement was so at odds with the look of lightheartedness on his face that Wyatt laughed.

(X)

"Finally!" Pace breathed, "All painted."

Wyatt gathered up the paintbrushes, "I'll go wash these out." He headed out the door and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he heard Priscilla and Drew talking. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop but he didn't want to intrude and since he didn't know exactly where they were he opted to stay where he was.

"Do you think I'm a coward?" Priscilla asked softly.

"No, of course I don't." Drew answered, "I've never known anyone braver than you."

"But, you do think I'm wrong?"

Drew sighed tiredly, "Honey, I'm just a mortal man. Do I think you should tell them? Absolutely." He answered his own question, "But I understand why you don't. It took me a long time to be alright with magic."

"It's taken a lot from you."

"It's taken more from you," he countered. "You shouldn't let it take your family."

"It already did," she reminded him.

"Wyatt, what's taking…" Parker came down the stairs towards Wyatt with a frown.

"I'm sorry. They sounded like they were deep in discussion and I didn't want to intrude…" Wyatt started to say.

"And since you can't see where they are, you were afraid to take a step?" Parker grinned. "Don't worry, just follow me. They're in that room," he nodded over his shoulder indicating a wall on the way to the kitchen.

"What room?" Wyatt asked.

Parker laughed, "Mom has a secret room in the house. It's where she keeps all the supplies."

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop…"

"But you heard some of that?" Parker finished.

"Yeah," Wyatt confirmed looking sheepishly at his new friend.

"Look, Wyatt. Don't let it bother you. We have been trying to talk Mom into doing something since we moved. You just overheard Dad working on her again."

"It sounded serious," Wyatt opined.

"It is." Parker confirmed without elaborating.

(X)

Later, Wyatt called his sister on his cell phone. He wanted to apologize for last night in person, but after painting all day on top of sleeping restlessly the night before, he didn't have the energy to drag himself to the manor.

He had gladly considered the episode earlier in the day to be some weird fluke and was glad that everything was back on track. He vowed to keep an eye on events, even though he didn't have visions, this morning's news of the Bennetts demise and Chris' extreme reaction still weighed on him as did the partial conversation he'd overheard.

"Mel," he said into her voice mail when it picked up, "I wanted to apologize for last night. I overreacted. Forgive me?" He hung up and started to drive to the loft he shared with Chris.

A few moments later his phone rang and he answered.

"I'm sorry too, Wyatt," came the tones of his baby sister, "For, everything," she continued, "Are you sure you're not angry with me? Maybe you should come to the manor so I can reverse the spell."

"Spell?" Wyatt asked, confused, "What spell, Mel?"

"You don't know?" Mel gasped, "I did a power switching spell. I have to tell you," she continued peevishly, "I like my own powers, thank you very much. Yours take some serious getting used to… and I'd rather not, so please come over? Now!"

"I'm on my way," Wyatt said tersely as he hung up the phone. 'How could she be so selfish?' he thought angrily. 'What if he'd needed his powers?' he continued ranting in his head. He pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal. He screeched to a halt outside the manor. Quickly he hurried out of his car and…into Aunt Phoebe's parlor.

"Mel, if I ever get my hands on you…" he threatened out loud to the air.

(X)

A/N Poor poor Wyatt, I gotta admit screwing with his head is kinda fun!


	4. Funeral Plans

FUNERAL PLANS

As he entered into Phoebe's parlor, his tiny aunt rushed over to him. She hugged him quickly, whispering into his ear, "Honey, I wish you'd gotten here sooner."

Wyatt gave his aunt a confused look, "Why, again?"

Phoebe gave her nephew a measuring look, "Are you ok Wyatt? I'm getting really strange vibes from you." Shaking her head, she linked her arm into his, "Because we could use your help. Piper wants to take on all the planning but I don't think she should."

"Planning?" Wyatt echoed, still confused.

"Funeral arrangements, Wyatt. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with him?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Wyatt answered, then stronger, "Nothing."

"Well, good. Your Aunt thinks that since you and Chris knew them better than we did, that you should help," Piper sighed, "I don't really want you to be in charge of planning funerals."

"This is about the Bennetts?" Wyatt asked.

"You know anyone else who passed away this week?" Piper quizzed archly, "Never mind. We've ordered the announcement and the flowers…"

Wyatt sat down tiredly. Piper glanced at him. "Why don't you take a nap? We can handle the arrangements," she offered.

Despite his efforts to stay awake, Wyatt was soon sleeping; until he heard the raised angry voices!

"How could you tell us THAT way?" Piper was yelling.

A voice Wyatt didn't recognize answered, "I thought you knew. I thought Wyatt had told you."

KABLOOM!

Wyatt was off his Aunt's couch in one leap. "Mom?" He ran into the dining room where the remains of Phoebe's table would have a new life as kindling and orbs were just departing the scene. "What's going on?"

Piper rounded furious eyes to her eldest son, "That's what I'd like to know."

"Wyatt," Phoebe interjected, "Can you explain this, please?" In her hands she held The Book of Shadows, the large magical tome that had been in the family for generations.

"Explain it how?"

"Explain, to me, Wyatt," Piper said in a deceptively calm voice, "Why this is all that's left of the Bennetts."

"That's their's?" Wyatt mused, "I didn't know it looked so much like our's," he looked from his mother to his Aunt, hoping someone could explain what he was supposed to be explaining.

"Wyatt, it doesn't just 'look like our's'," Phoebe interjected.

"Well, they did say that the families were close," Wyatt guessed, "Our's must have had a big influence on their's…" seeing the look on his mother's face, he broke off, "No?"

"No, Wyatt." Piper said sadly, all the heat gone. She turned and walked into the kitchen.

Wyatt looked at Phoebe. "Don't just stand there!" She warned her nephew, "Your mom needs you."

He turned to follow his mother into the kitchen and ended up in the front foyer at the Bennett house.

"Wyatt?" Priscilla asked, "Did you forget something yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Wyatt echoed, "Monday?"

"Yes," Priscilla gave him a searching look, "Are you ok?"

"I don't think so," Wyatt answered. "Things have been really strange this week. I'm not sure why I'm here." He reached out to take Priscilla's hand, intending on explaining the week to the older witch, when suddenly his body froze.

_Pace working at P3…the Bennetts in their hotel suite pulling new identification out of a caldron…Aunt Phoebe, pregnant standing near Aunt Paige and another woman…Aunt Prue? Priscilla Bennett walking through Piper's manor house. A mausoleum with three interments: Paige, Phoebe and Piper._

This last shocked him back into his consciousness.

"What did you see?" Priscilla asked kindly.

"A lot of things that don't make sense. And the gravestones for my Mom and Aunts," Wyatt answered, shaken. "But it doesn't seem like something that's going to happen, more like something that DID."

"Maybe you saw things the way they were in my world?" Priscilla tried to find an explanation.

"That must be it," Wyatt answered, relieved, "You have said that the Charmed Ones are dead in your world."

"I didn't know you had premonitions, Wyatt," Priscilla quizzed.

"I don't, usually. But, Mel did a power switching spell," he explained.

"Which explains the weird week. Wyatt, you should go switch back with your sister. It'll help you feel better," she suggested.

"I think I will." Wyatt paused at the front door, "I need to come back when I'm through. We need to talk."

"I'll be here," Priscilla straightened her shoulders. "Go, get your powers back, first."

Wyatt walked out the front door and towards his waiting car. He opened the door and got in…to a strange position at the entrance of the cemetery.


	5. Death Takes the Bennetts

DEATH TAKES THE BENNETTS

He stepped onto the grassy embankment and headed towards his family. His family seemed to be the only mourners in the cemetery. They stood near five gravesites. 'The Bennetts' Wyatt surmised, now sure he was back in the future. No one ever mentioned that premonitions were this crazy! He hoped that he'd be able to stop himself from being in the cemetery later in the week. He liked the Bennetts; he refused to let them die.

A man he's never met before joins him as he walks through the cemetery.

He speaks, "Don't blame yourself, Wyatt. There was nothing you could do."

"Who the hell are you?" Wyatt growled. Usually Wyatt was even tempered but this week was deliberately trying his patience and bouncing on his last frayed nerve!

This earned him a look of amazement, "Chris said you've been acting funny this week. I thought it was just a ploy for the two of you to remain difficult." He stopped and put a restraining hand on Wyatt's arm, "Look, I know your family doesn't want me. You haven't been exactly subtle," he mumbled. "But I knew what to expect when I asked for the job." He gave Wyatt a kind look, "I'm not here to interfere; I'm here to help you. I really want to help all of you. Maybe when the pain isn't so fresh I can tell all of you all about the Bennetts…"

"How do you know the Bennetts or anything about them?" Wyatt growled again.

The White-Lighter became angry, "Boy, I am not like the wimpy robed Elders that you're used to, practicing their hands off approach." He scoffed, "Tell me you don't want or need my services, ignore my help when I offer it to you, hit me with an energy blast, I don't care. But, DO. NOT. PRETEND. TO. BE. STUPID. WYATT. Whether you want to admit it or not, I deserve more respect than that. I knew the Bennetts a damn sight better than you did!" He angrily orbed away, tired of dealing with the stubbornness of the Halliwell/Cooper/Mitchell clan.

"I thought you were going to give him a chance?" Piper asked her son tiredly, having seen the interaction.

"I was?" Wyatt asked, "Why, again?"

Piper gave her son a searching look. Deciding she didn't have the energy to deal with him this week she refused to answer.

"Mom, is it my fault the Bennetts are dead?" Wyatt asked, remembering the White-Lighter's words. Ironically he had been telling Wyatt _not _to blame himself. But why else would he be warning against it if it wasn't at least partially true?

Piper choked on a sob, "No, Wyatt, it wasn't your fault." Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I just wish I had known sooner," she cried, "Maybe we could have protected them…"

Phoebe hurried over to her sister and nephew. A powerful empath, Phoebe felt Piper's pain as strongly as her own and vowed to be strong for her big sister, again. It just wasn't fair! She damned the fates that allowed them the same heartache twice! "Come on, honey. I know you wanted to say something." She led Piper away, without a word to Wyatt, neither glanced back.

Wyatt stood next to Chris. "Chris, now isn't the time, but I have a problem…" he began quietly.

Chris turned red-rimmed eyes to his brother, "You're not usually so callous so it must be a big problem," he noted. He couldn't understand why Wyatt's heart wasn't breaking. You didn't have to be an empath to feel Piper's pain!

"Mel did a power switching spell, Sunday night. My days are out of whack and I have no idea what's going on half the time. I think I'm in a premonition but I never heard of one lasting so long. Or being so detailed," he added.

"When Marshall calms down you might try asking him, he was the Bennetts White-Lighter before he became ours, maybe he has experience, Palmer had premonitions. I'm sure if Aunt Phoebe or Mel had visions like this we'd have heard about it." He looked at Wyatt critically, "Did you say you have Mel's power?" At Wyatt's nod, Chris mused, "Well maybe it works differently for you because you're 'twice blessed' or it's not your power. Don't worry, Wyatt, I'm with you. If there's any way from preventing this week I'm in," he vowed, steel replacing the tears. The brothers fell silent as Piper began to speak.

"We didn't know you well, and that's a shame," she turned tear filled eyes to Leo, who silently encouraged her. "But in a way I guess we did." She started to sob and was instantly joined by Phoebe and Paige, who each held a side of Piper as though afraid that without their support she would collapse. Her smile watery, she locked gazes with each sister in turn. She continued, "It's not fair. You found a way back to us, you were always so determined, I should have known you would," she directed this at the second casket, the one that held the only female in the Bennett family, Priscilla. "We didn't have enough time!" She cried, "We never get enough time," she shook her head sadly trying to clear the tears blurring her vision. "I can't do this!" She broke into her sisters' arms, "not again," quietly so that only Phoebe and Paige could hear. Phoebe nodded to Paige, who rose and tried to continue Piper's speech. It was unfair to make Paige do it, she had suffered the loss too, but she'd known her for far much less time than either Piper or Phoebe.

"I got my greatest wish," Paige tried to smile through her tears. "I finally got to meet you. And you were everything I always heard you were. You and your family will be missed." Tears ran down her snowy white cheeks, leaving shimmering trails. She looked into the faces around her, her husband, her children, her brothers-in-law, nieces, nephews and finally gazed at her sisters, she too directed her last words to the second casket, "Rest in peace, Prue."

A/N my big surprise…whee…although I bet a lot of people knew it. I hinted, gave spoilers in my bio….


	6. Headaches

HEADACHES

A/N Thank you thank you to all my reviewers. This episode is based on the movie Premonition with Sandra Bullock. Remember how the original Charmed sometimes used pop culture in their episodes? The Blair Witch and Tuatha the snake wielding witch come to mind first...hope my take isn't as cheesy...I mean who didn't laugh "I heard you were looking for the Blair Witch..." ?(corny) So anyway, I hope that clears up some confusion, trust me it's just as confusing to write! And I hope you all continue to like it. BTW- I wanted to let my readers in on the 'secret' surrounding the Bennetts, but by the end of the episode everyone except Wyatt will still be in the dark. See how much I like you all? Remember how we all knew Chris Perry had a secret and we all had theories but the Charmed Ones remained fairly clueless?

(X)

Wyatt felt like someone just kicked him in the stomach, his throat constricted and he had a hard time breathing. 'Priscilla Bennett was Aunt Prue?' he thought.

It all clicked for Wyatt: Pace knowing his way around P3…the Bennett brothers having the same powers, or variations, as the Charmed Ones even as far down to having them in the same original order…the 'P' fixation with the names…he remembered Pace telling them that his parents were under a glamour and had to change their names, 'because they used to exist' in this reality…Drew being a cop…the family had chosen the last name Bennett, Wyatt's grandfathers…Prue's father's last name...the ancestral home Priscilla had to sell before fleeing her reality after the death of her last surviving sister…the Bennett brothers feeling so comfortable with he and Chris, as well as the feeling that they were familiar to almost everyone they came in contact with…it even explained why Pace wasn't attracted to Phoenix's 'super amped witchy pheromones'.

He felt like an idiot, because with all the facts collected and arranged he'd have had to be stupid to miss all those clues. Now that he knew what to look for, he realized that Parker resembled Aunt Prue and that Pace and Palmer both had her coloring, those intense blue eyes he'd only ever seen in photos. He remembered Priscilla being so saddened by the loss of the Charmed Ones in her reality. 'No wonder she seemed devastated by their deaths!' Even though he had cautioned himself against accepting Pace at face value the first time they'd met, Wyatt had done just that. And now the Bennett family….his family was dead, and he was somehow responsible.

The eyes he turned to Chris were tear filled as he vowed, "This will NOT happen!"

Suddenly, he spotted a dark haired woman who was smiling at him. Her smile was less than warm. Wyatt headed over. He wanted to know what this woman was doing in the cemetery.

"Hello, Wyatt," she cooed, "Bad day?"

"What do you know about it?" He asked.

"Everything. Shame, it's more than I can say for you." She shrugged her shoulders, "I gotta tell you, little Melly's power switching spell has been so much fun!" Her brown eyes danced.

"Who are you?" Wyatt demanded.

"We've met…oops, no I guess you don't remember that happening yet," she teased.

Not in the mood to be teased, Wyatt tried to hit her with an energy blast, and then he remembered that Mel had that power now.

The woman in front of him chuckled, "Nice try, lover. But just between us, your powers, even if you had them, are no good on me."

"Why is that?"

"Normally I hate repeating myself, but I'll make an exception for you, 'cuz you're just so damn cute," she complimented mockingly, "I am Discord," she said the name with satisfaction, like it should mean something. Wyatt was just confused.

"A demon?" He asked.

She shot him a look of irritation, "I HATE being interrupted," she warned, "Nope, in answer to your question, I am not a demon. I happen to be a God."

"I've never heard of you," Wyatt continued to walk on that shaky ground, not even realizing how dangerous it was.

"I'm not surprised. Usually the pretty humans aren't the smartest," she snapped testily.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm Discord, Blondie, it's what I do. Plus, I just love messing with your head," she admitted with glee. "You know what 'Discord' means?" she paused awaiting his answer.

"Disagreement, strife," he answered.

"Oh, would you look at that, you're smarter than you look!" she praised, "Normally I just like to cause dissension and arguments. But, I'm bored," she shrugged, "So I thought that having your power, Mel's power," she continued, "cause you a disorganized week would be fun. It's not usually my thing," she confided, "How'm I doin?"

"You're pissing me off," Wyatt answered.

"Careful, boy toy, _I _am the big bad of this little gathering. Just play nice," she advised through narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to play at all," he told her, exasperated. "What, you're some minor Deity no one even remembers anymore so you come down here to play your games and remind us you exist?" Wyatt guessed, very accurately, "This is where humans live, take your mind games back to Olympus or Atlantis or whatever realm you may come from and play there." He asked, mockingly, "Or won't the other Gods play with you? Maybe you are the 'big bad' of our confrontation, but this realm is _mine_," he warned her, his tone threatening.

She pinched his cheek, "I just love the testosterone!" She thought for a moment, "I like you, but it's about time you headed to your next destination…" she pushed her hand towards him. Wyatt was hit with a powerful force and knocked… back into his loft.

"Hey, Wy?" Chris asked in confusion, "Where'd you just come from?"

"What day is today?" he demanded.

"Tuesday." Chris answered simply, "Wyatt is something wrong?"

"Long story short: Mel did a power switching spell Sunday night and I am stuck in some weird time-loop, premonition thing, that the Goddess discord thought would be fun. Priscilla Bennett is Aunt Prue, Drew is Andy Trudeau…"

"Prue's boyfriend who died?" Chris interrupted.

"Yes," Wyatt paused to clarify, "Their reality is different, was different, remember?" at Chris' nod he continued, "and the entire Bennett family will die tomorrow, if tomorrow is Wednesday, and the only thing we know about it is that their house burned down."

"Demon attack?" Chris asked.

"I think so, otherwise why would they die? I mean Pace could have frozen and rewound the fire, right?"

"Parker could have opened a portal and taken his family away from the fire," Chris added.

"So we have to assume, demon attack, and Parker and Pace were the first two dispatched." Wyatt tried to be logical. His shoulders slumped, "Chris, somehow it's my fault."

"We need to go to the manor," Chris advised.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure that we should tell Mom about Aunt Prue," at Chris' look he continued, "She didn't tell Mom herself, right? It's her secret."

"Maybe it's your fault because you didn't tell the family about the…extended family," Chris reasoned.

"Or maybe I did," Wyatt rubbed his temples, "I am getting such a headache!"

(X)

A/N this story is mostly writing itself, I like it when that happens; unfortunately I have no idea how Wyatt is to blame…

P.S. I just watched The Ultimate Gift with Drew Fuller and he is so much more than eye candy, all I can say is Charmed never used his potential. He was amazing! (disclaimer: I don't get paid to say nice things about the actors)

Speaking of: P.S.S. (or is it P.P.S?) anyway I love James Marsters so he's definitely Marshall


	7. Power Switching

POWER SWITCHING

A/N Thank you to my reviewers and especially Melinda Wyatt Charmed for helping me figure out just how Wyatt would have been to blame. Also, if there's anyone I haven't thanked personally, I am so sorry, I'm drugged and a tad confused between here and my email just who I've responded to and who I haven't. This also explains why I'm so late in updating, it's taken me a bit to get used to these pills…So now comes the fun part, can I write this confusing azz story in a clear way that doesn't make it more confusing? We'll see.

(X)

Wyatt sat beside Chris in the car and willed himself to stay where he was. Chris pulled up in front of the manor and Wyatt, gratefully got out. He walked beside Chris up to the front door and into the foyer.

Inside, he immediately spied Melinda.

"Wyatt, you were supposed to come yesterday! I want to switch back!" She told her big brother in annoyance.

"Yes, I'd be happy if you switched back, as well," said a man, unfamiliar to Chris.

"Who are…?" Chris started.

Wyatt quickly interrupted, "Marshall, he's a White-Lighter."

Marshall gave Wyatt a questioning look, "Premonition?"

Wyatt sighed, "You have _**no **_idea," he agreed.

"Be better if Melinda had her own powers, then she may not be so surprised to see me that she sends energy blasts my way." He shakes his head, "Not able to recognize orbs, in _this _family…Do I look like a demon?"

"You look like a fluffy bunny," Piper entered the conversation.

Chris looked at Marshall, appraisingly, "No, he doesn't."

"He will, if he doesn't leave my house," Piper threatened.

"Mom, could you put it on hold?" Wyatt almost pleaded, "I usually agree with you about Elder and White-Lighter interference, but, right now, I need him…wait, Mel switch them back first," he ordered.

"Finally!" She grumbled,

"What's mine is yours

What's yours is mine

Let our powers cross the line

I offer up my gift to share

Switch our powers through the air." She looked around for a moment, "Did it work?"

Wyatt shot out an energy blast near Marshall, who dove away from the debris.

"Thanks," he muttered, his eyes shooting sparks.

"No problem,' Wyatt grinned. "Now about why I need you…"

"I'm all ringing ears," Marshall promised.

"Since Sunday, when Mel switched our powers," a heated glance at his sibling accompanied this statement, "I have been in one long, strange, out of chronological order premonition."

"My premonitions don't work like that," Mel insisted.

"They do when the Goddess Discord gets a hold of them. For her giggling enjoyment, I have lived through Thursday, then Monday, then Friday and finally today…"

"Tuesday," Chris supplied.

"Exactly," Wyatt confirmed.

"What happened on those days?" Marshall was instantly ready to help and prove his worth.

"Thursday I woke up to Chris telling me that some friends, the Bennetts, were dead…"

Piper gasped, "All of them? We have to stop that from happening, I really like them."

Wyatt shared a look with Marshall, a look that conveyed that Wyatt knew the full truth of just how much Piper 'liked' the Bennetts, Priscilla especially. He nodded to his mother, letting her know that the entire Bennett family died, "Then when I left my loft I walked directly into the Bennetts new house, a rental," he added as he saw that Piper was ready to ask another question, "I painted and helped them move. When I left I called Mel and found out she switched our powers, I headed to the manor to straighten that out. When I arrived at the manor, I got out of my car and stepped into Aunt Phoebe's where I got to help make funeral arrangements then I went to the Bennetts and to a cemetery and was able to mourn the passing of the Bennetts, the Goddess Discord was in the cemetery, thrilled that her experiment was going so well, she sent me to the loft and Chris and I came right here, where it's Tuesday." He reaffirmed, "Tomorrow the Bennetts will die, and their house will burn."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Marshall exploded, "They're powerful witches! A regular fire would be no competition for them. If it were a demon attack…well let's just say that the day a demon gets the better of Priscilla Bennett, I'll clip my wings. Besides Priscilla, Pace could freeze a fire and rewind it…"

"Parker could have shoved them all through a portal," Wyatt continued, "Chris and I have gone over the logistics."

"What time was the fire?" Marshall asked.

Wyatt shook his head in consternation, "That's the one thing I don't know." Looking around he saw the disappointed faces and defended himself, "You try living 5 separate days on three hours sleep and for the fun of it, lets make Friday Monday!"

"It's ok Wyatt, we'll work it out," Piper promised her son.

"What if we don't?" Melinda asked.

"That's not an option," came from three male voices simultaneously. Wyatt and Chris looked at Marshall, not surprised that he was unwilling to let the Bennetts die, but surprised by how he seemed to be on the same wavelength as the brothers.

"Wyatt?" Chris got his brother's attention, "Maybe we should…"

"No!" came from Wyatt and Marshall at the same time. "Are you a mind reader?" Wyatt asked the White-Lighter.

"Nope, just an Angel, don't you see my pretty halo? Oh, wait, I never got one. Makes the Angel scene rough, all the other Angels laugh at me…" Marshall got serious, "I agree with Big Brother here. You shouldn't," he advised. "We can avert the tragedy without…that."

"But Wyatt got the impression that it's his fault they died, I think it's because he didn't…that," Chris chose Marshall's own word for divulging the Bennett's secret.

"Or maybe it's because…this is a pain in the ass, isn't it?" Marshall looked at Wyatt, who nodded. "Maybe Wyatt didn't ACT and that's what ended in the death of the Bennetts. Maybe due to the premonition, such as it was, we'll all be able to act together to save the Bennetts without having to go into details and the whys of the action."

"When you men are done being cryptic," came the acid tones of Piper, "We have a family to save."

(X)

A/N I write Marshall to sound like (minus the accent) Spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayer only because I read that James Marsters adlibs a lot and much of Spike's wit came directly from James.


	8. I Am Marshall

I AM MARSHALL

"So let's work this out," Chris stated, "We know that all the Bennetts died, so it couldn't have been late at night."

"How do we know that?" Piper questioned.

"Because Parker and Pace don't live with the rest of the family…"

"Yeah, they just moved into our building, themselves," Wyatt interrupted, "And isn't Pace scheduled to work at P3 Wednesday night?"

"He's on at 9:30," Chris answered, "But, he's supposed to be there for a delivery at 4:00. I'm still trying to give him as many hours as I can."

"How long for deliveries?" Piper asked, at one time she'd know, but it had been awhile since she ran P3.

"This guy is usually on time, about a half hour to unload and another half hour to put it all away," Chris said, "Plus, P3 is about 20 minutes or so from the Bennetts new place..."

"So the attack/fire takes place between about 5:30 and 8:30, assuming Pace intends to go home to his loft, first, before heading to work," Marshall figured.

"Maybe they were all having dinner together," at Marshall's skeptical look, she snipped, "What? I have my sons over for family dinners all the time."

"Yeah, but Priscilla can't cook very well," Marshall supplied.

"How do you know that?" Mel joined the questioning.

"Because he used to be their White-Lighter," Wyatt answered.

"Still am," Marshall corrected.

"Then how are you supposed to be all of our White-Lighter too?" Mel gasped at the magnitude of Marshall's 'job'.

"We need to focus on the Bennetts, but I'll answer. I came from their reality. 'Transferred' is the term. Since they came here and you all, Halliwells, Coopers, Mitchells, were here and refused to have a White-Lighter, they assigned me to your family hoping I could persuade you into accepting me."

"We have Aunt Paige!" Melinda crowed.

Marshall looked vaguely irritated for a moment, "I can see we won't get back to the Bennett's just yet…. Yes, your Aunt Paige is a White-Lighter, of sorts. She's a hybrid who's not allowed," he rolled his eyes upward, indicating the heavenly home of the Elders, "Instead she has to summon an Elder to her, usually from atop the Golden Gate Bridge. This means she has to orb there, summon, wait, and then find out what she needs to know and orb back. I, on the other hand have all the White-Lighter privileges and responsibilities, I orb up, find out what I need and orb back. Maybe it saves seconds, but in a battle every second counts," Marshall explained, "_Now _can we focus on the Bennetts, please. Much as I love being the center of attention, now isn't the time."

"So, maybe they ordered out and had a family dinner," Chris said.

"See?" Piper directed towards Marshall, "Family dinner."

"Okay," Wyatt said, "We can guess why they're all together but we still don't know when the attack happens or who is attacking, or even if it is an attack!" It had been a long week for Wyatt and he was out of patience.

"Trust me," Marshall said dryly, "The one thing I do know is that it was an attack, no ordinary house fire, scary and destructive as they can be, would be enough to wipe out the entire Bennett family."

"Agreed," Wyatt said, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"Sweetie, why don't you take a nap?" Piper offered, "You look dead on your feet. Since Mel switched your powers back, I don't think you're in any danger of vanishing into a different day." She looked worriedly at her eldest. "Besides, now we four besides you know what's going on, even if you disappear, we'll take care of it. And we'll start making plans while you rest."

"Thanks, Mom," Wyatt smiled gratefully, he headed up the stairs and into his old room. Once inside he took his shirt off. He turned to face the bed and saw Discord sitting on it.

"Hey, sweet thing, it wasn't fair of you to end my fun!" She pouted at Wyatt.

"Sorry to ruin your day, Discord," he shrugged. "I can't let you kill the Bennetts."

"Me? I wasn't doing the killing. It just worked out that they were going to die this week. Made our game more interesting, don't you think?"

"I don't want to play 'our game'," Wyatt informed the minor deity firmly.

"Quitters never win," Discord teased, "We'll play until you bore me." She looked him over hotly, "Besides being a real cutie, you're surprisingly smart, a worthy opponent," she complimented flirtatiously before disappearing in a flash of blinding white light.

(X)

A/N Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I'm pleased that you're all enjoying the story. For those of you who aren't, let me know what I'm doing wrong. I'm here to learn to be a better writer after all.

A/N I am so sorry; I have a billion and one excuses, and they're all pretty good…but that doesn't get the story written, which is what I'll try to finish tonight. Not promising anything but hopefully I can get a start on my Halloween episode (a month and a half late!)

(X)

Wyatt had thought that after his second meeting with Discord he'd never be able to rest but almost as soon as she white-flashed from the room he was asleep. He woke groggily a few hours later. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he walked down the stairs. Before he even entered the kitchen, he heard the voices.

"Good morning sleepy head," Piper smiled at him as he entered.

"Did you sleep well?" Bree asked, concern in her eyes, as she hurried over to hug him.

Wyatt hesitated for a moment and then bent to kiss Bree. He raised his head and gave the eyebrow raised Piper a shrug. "Did we come up with a plan?" He asked, scanning the room.

"We?" Marshall asked, sharing a look with Chris.

"Yeah, as eldest he always takes the credit," Chris deadpanned. "Yes, we," Chris indicated everyone in the room who wasn't Wyatt, "came up with a plan."

"Care to let me in on it?" Wyatt asked.

(X)


	9. We Are Family

WE ARE FAMILY

The group had decided that the Bennett house wasn't large enough for them en mass, and Piper had practically suggested that the people with power that was necessary in the fight should go. Even though it had been her idea, she wasn't happy to be sending her family off to fight without her.

Bree blinked with Wyatt, Samantha and Victoria orbed via wonder-twin handholding, and Marshall orbed Chris. This left an unhappy Piper, Melinda and Phoenix at the manor.

Piper had immediately ordered Mel to 'watch' her brothers, and report their progress.

When the six people orbed/blinked, the Bennett family was surprised, to say the least. Priscilla was the first to speak.

"Marshall! Chris…Wyatt…?" She looked at each in confusion, "What?"

"Incoming, Pru..scilla," Marshall stammered, hoping the other females hadn't noticed his lapse.

Instantly the family was on alert. The Bennett brothers encircled their father, the only human in the home. Drew was not happy with this protection and kept trying to break the circle, each of his sons gave him a look of denial before shuffling him back in the center. Finally Drew gave up in frustration. Chris noticed belatedly that the Bennetts had been at their large dining table.

Just then a demon shimmered in, followed by more. Immediately Pace was hit and went flying through the room, landing with a thud. He remained unmoving.

"Pace!" Priscilla screamed, waving her hands she parted the demons standing between her and her downed son and raced towards him.

Parker started to open a portal and was almost hit by a second demon but his father pushed him out of the way in time. Parker finished the portal and Drew and Palmer entered. "Take care of Dad!" He ordered his youngest brother. Wyatt sensed that this was almost s.o.p. for the family, as though they'd practiced for just such an attack.

Chris caught Wyatt's look, "I think they've done this before!" He tk'd a demon away from Priscilla who was busy helping Pace to his feet.

From the corner of his eye, Wyatt saw the great wall of flame. The demons were summoning them at will and using them to separate the fighters. Each of them had their own circle of flame that was slowly getting smaller… Suddenly Victoria laughed.

"You call this a fire?" She taunted in her smoky voice. "THIS is a fire!" She waved her hand and the flames encircling her rose and shot towards the demon nearest to her, effectively vanquishing him. "Hey, Sam, why don't you blow this match out?" She called to her twin.

Samantha puckered her lips and blew. Frosty mist emitted from her pursed mouth settling on the fires, extinguishing a few and making all smaller.

Wyatt shot energy blasts at the remaining demons, vanquishing the few stragglers.

"Demon girl! Showtime!" Chris called to Bree who instantly sent water to the remaining fire. Chris shrugged apologetically when he caught Wyatt's glare.

The jubilant group, unharmed, cheered. Parker opened the portal and let his father and brother back into the house. Chris saw with a start that they'd been sent to the supply room of P3 to await the outcome.

Priscilla walked dazedly around the destroyed dining room of the home she'd moved into two days ago. Her sons watched her with concern, even Marshall had a troubled look on his face when he saw her shoulders shaking. Laughter bubbled through the room.

Priscilla faced them all, tears of mirth streaming from her eyes.

Drew took a step closer to his wife. "Honey? You ok?"

She quickly wiped the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak anyone out…" she panted still trying to catch her breath. She looked proudly at the twins, "You girls are classic," she complimented. Mimicking Vic's voice, "'You call this a fire?'" She chuckled again. "I can't remember when I enjoyed a fight as much as this one." A clouded look entered her eyes, "It's been awhile anyway. But at least some things have changed since then." She winked, "Time was, you'd fight the oncoming horde of demons for a minute and a half and spend the following week cleaning up the mess; that used to drive…me…crazy. Pace, can you please?" She swept her arm out indicating the dining room shambles. He quickly set everything aright. "Now, how did you all get here in the nick of time?"

(X)

Priscilla answered the doorbell, not surprised to see the Halliwell brothers on her front porch. She quirked a brow at them, "No orbing this time?"

"Nah," Chris said, "We left our ride at the manor."

She stepped aside, gesturing for the two to enter, "I knew you'd be back."

Wyatt shared a look with his aunt. "We weren't able to give all the details in mixed company," he started.

"I thought that there was more to the story. Why were you withholding details?"

"I didn't think you'd want everyone to know who you are, Aunt Pru," Wyatt stated, "Or was I wrong?"

Priscilla had paled instantly upon hearing her true name. She caught herself for a moment and realized that she had just heard herself called Aunt for the first time in her life. Much as it hurt to think she'd never hear the word again applied to herself her desire to remain fairly anonymous was too strong to overcome. She sat down heavily in her chair. She caught each of her nephews' eyes as she spoke, "I know you probably don't agree…"

"Damn right!" Chris exploded. He knew Priscilla…Aunt Pru, and liked her, and her family, but his anger was overwhelming, "My Mom still cries over your death! How could you be here and not tell us, not tell them? They're your sisters! We are your family!"

"Chris," she started, pleadingly, "You don't understand. I watched each of my sisters die, Piper, then Phoebe and finally Paige. Your reality did just fine with Piper as the eldest sister, they don't need me. I was the oldest in my reality, and then I was the only surviving sister…" she buried her head in her hands. "I can't go through it all again."

Wyatt kneeled in front of his aunt, taking her hands in his, "Aunt Pru, we won't give away your secret." His eyes searched hers, "But, I need you to promise to think about telling them yourself. I understand your fear," he paused, "don't let it control you."

She looked over at Chris. His green eyes softened and relented, "I won't tell either, Aunt Pru, but you should. Your family needs you and you need us, if Wyatt hadn't known you'd be attacked today, it would have turned out much differently."

"I know." Softly. She stood, "My nephews," she hugged each brother in turn for the second time that day wiping tears from her eyes, "I love you boys. In my reality I often wished things had turned out differently, Piper alive…a mother…her life here is better than any I could have wished for her."

"There is something missing from Mom's life, Aunt Pru," Chris hugged her fiercely, "Her big sister."

Pru watched her nephews walk down the front steps and head out to the car parked in front of her house. Reentering the home, she turned and waved the door to close.

A/N Sorry it took so long to finish. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you, faithful readers and special thanks for my reviews (sorry I haven't answered any of late, but when I have time and it's pain free I'm limited as to how much I can get done and I knew you all wanted this episode complete…)

Btw My next episode is a Halloween episode, I'm just trying to figure out whether or not I want Discord in it. Any suggestions?


End file.
